


Kiss Me

by ShyWhovian



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Slash, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyWhovian/pseuds/ShyWhovian
Summary: Tumblr prompt fill48 - Kiss MeA jest made by a certain lilac haired punk gets taken a little bit too out of hand.





	Kiss Me

"Oh, _kiss me_ Midford."

Edward's eyebrows shot upwards at that before his face settled into what Cheslock would call his far too familiar frown. Or at least it seemed to be the only expression the blond boy ever gave him at any rate. Undeserved he felt. Not even much variety to it either, always just the corners of his mouth pulled down tightly in disapproval and his lips pursing ever so slightly.

The lilac-haired boy sighed and leaned back in his chair, turning his eyes to the ceiling. "Oh lighten up would ya? It was jus' a joke. I wouldn't want to kiss you anyway." 

That might have been just a little bit of a lie. Midford was certainly one of the better looking blokes here at Weston. And a guy could dream, couldn't he? Not that he did. Course he didn't. That'd be right daft. He didn't spend brief daydreams wondering about how Midford's lips would feel pressed against his own or how soft his hair might feel should he run his fingers through the spiky mane. Soft, he thought, but not like silk or fur, more like feathers perhaps or maybe grass when you run your hand over it just the right way. Or perhaps it wasn't soft at all but prickly, sort of like his personality could be. Just like it was being right now.

"I say...just what do you think you're playing at Cheslock? That's not the sort of joke a gentleman makes and...well..." He trailed off seeming to run out of steam halfway through his rant.

Cheslock raised an eyebrow curiously. "Well? Well what? Yer not gonna tell me you've ran outta words already. Normally talk for England you could. _What?_ It's true. What ya looking at me like that for?"

Midford was just sort of...staring at him. And then he wasn't because his gaze had turned away and his face turned bright red. Ches could practically envision steam coming out of his ears, though whether of anger or embarrassment the violet fag couldn't possibly tell.

"Well...would it be so bad really?" Came a far softer than hed anticipated response. He looked over violet eyes locking into blue for a moment. "I mean...why wouldn't you want to kiss me anyway...er...rather you shouldn't because that's just not proper. But...if you did. I mean I'd it ever occurred...would it be so bad? To kiss me...?"

For a moment Cheslock was struck dumb, was Midford really asking what he thought his was? Then the blond was far too close to him, half-closed eyes looking deadly serious as he moved his face closer still until he could practically count every last eyelash.

"Kiss me Cheslock."


End file.
